Delta 269
Denizens of The Rift now drop their own set of hoardable items *Monsters in the Rift now have a chance to drop a line of Rift-specific consumable crystals. With this change they no longer drop regular non-Rift crystals *Doubled the value of the Rift Tokens (x5 for the Symbol). *Lair Mural Cerulean Azulyte Geode has been renamed (Legacy) Lair Mural Cerulean Azulyte Geode and flagged as obsolete. It was a duplicate of Lair Mural Blue Geode. *Mental Bane now has a 15% chance (up from 5%) to apply its buff. *Breath of Flame Burst I is now just known as Breath of Flame Burst *Breaths of Acid, Lightning, Ice, and Flame Burst no longer share a timer *Shield of Gold is no longer tied to the Utility category *Tail Whip is no longer linked to the Multi category *Dragons now get Claw Strike every 10 levels, starting at level 5. *Go Bag 5 Giant Loricatus Beetle Compound Eyes is now available in Chiconis and Dalimond. *Fixed constraints on Go Bag 5 Bronze Golem Mettle *Mage's Quest: Test Experimental Spell has been fixed to now point to Rennis at the end of the quest. *Scout's Quest 6: Coordination Against Beetles now properly tracks the beetles on New Trismus and asks players to use Coordinated Shot ability. *The cost of doing business with the Town Marshalls in Istaria has been adjusted. Now the longest it should take someone to obtain an item if they complete all "like tiered" quests available to them at a time is about a week of solid questing. *Town Marshall quests with the exception of quests from Steward Pratt can be taken at the same time. (There is still a keyword on Steward Pratt's quests so that he hands them out one at a time still because he has a variety of quests.) As a note on this, it is possible that if you return to a Town Marshall with multiple quests completed, you will find that you get multiple rewards and "turn in" dialog at onces, so you should use this at your own risk.) *Formula "Niesa's Rub" now has the formula_skill_expert keyword *Formula "Niesa's Draught" now has the formula_potion keyword *Niesa's Draught formula now gives XP, has an optimal skill of 1110 (not 1100), and uses the default icon (for now). *Niesa's Draught will now properly consume itself on use. *Ironwood Shaft tech kit will now attune on equip, not install. *Undead Slayer tech kit will now attune on equip, not install. *Removed Tinkering constraint from Biggletorque's quests to that they can be completed by Dragons. Any dragon completing this quest will still be given the key formulas which can be hoarded. *Complex Key Mold and Expert Key formulas are no longer tradeable as they are quest rewards. Both require the completion of the quest Biggletorque: The Frozen Tower for use. *Spiritist Trainer Kamilari will now allow players to rejoin school and no longer displays a link for Shaman school. *Zombies who are members of the Warrior school will no longer get to use Dwarven Toughness when they aren't Dwarves. *Sinth, the Jade Snarler Alpha, now spawns with the other Alphas near Desert Shore *Surtheim's death now has an associated particle effect *Officer Amonsu in Kion now carries a Short Sword. *Employ Shield's buff is now known as Shielded and lasts 30 minutes (up from 60 seconds) *Employ Shield is known as Shield Stance and recycles every 5 seconds (down from 300) *Iron Body now recycles every 60 seconds and its buff now has a 5 minute duration (up from 1 minute), but will fade after 20 hits are taken. *Knit Bones now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 300) and has a 3.5 post-delay (down from 6.0), and heals 5% of your health every second for 5 seconds. *Engulf now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 60), no longer has a 5.0 post-delay, but instead has a 3.0 pre-delay. *Heart-Seeker now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *Hillside Bastion now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 120). *Monk's Dexterity Boost II is now received at level 47 instead of 58. *Monk's now get an exclusive ability, Dexterity Boost III, at level 87. *Petrify now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 60) *Petrify's debuff is now known as "Petrified by Fear" and has an updated description. *Spirit Walk's buff is now known as Incorporeal and negates the next 3 incoming physical attacks *Spirit Walk has a 30 second recycle (down from 120) and a 2.0 pre-delay (instead of post-delay) *Mind Over Body now recycles every 5 seconds (down from 300) *Mind Over Body's buff is now known as Regenerating and lasts for 30 minutes (up from 2) *Pinion now recycles every 45 seconds (down from 60) *Soul Link’s debuff is now known as Linked and does 25% more damage to the target *Soul Link now recycles every 120 seconds (down from 300) and has a 3.0 pre-delay (instead of 5.0 post-delay). *Ki Strike’s debuff is now known as Slowed, lasts for 25 seconds (down from 60), and impacts the target by 25% at all tiers. *Ki Strike now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 120) ans has a 2.0 pre-delay (instead of 5.0 post-delay). *Cleave now recycles every 60 (down from 80). *Glaring Quills abilities will once again overwrite one another. *Syphon ability (all levels) has been lowered to be 120 seconds recycle. *Instant Heal and Primal Instant Heal now have a recycle of 45 seconds. *Demon’s Claw damage is now 75-100 and has a 10% chance to give Shredded Armor. *Valkor’s Blood Talon now boosts T&C by +100 and Dexterity by +120. *Valkor's Blood Sword now boosts Strength by +100 and Health by +250 *Increased the Spell Book capacity to 250 *Fixed the few remaining Expert Processing formulas so that the T5 resource was OPT at 1100 so that it matches the Master formulas. *Resource quantities used to make Epic Components have increased significantly. *Fixed optimal skill in Scale Component formula for Tavarist Crystals from 3275 to 1375. *Fixed optimal skill in Wooden Component formula for Velanthis Wood Strips from 1325 to 1375. *Epic Core cost increased by 15% *Added a "Weekly Epic" quest *Reward for completing Daily Epic quests reduced from 10 to 8 Tokens *Fine Shillelagh now uses correct texture and is distinguishable from the regular shillelagh. *Repaired Crossbows now uses the correct texture. *Fixed "Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Bone Lacing" so that it is looking for the right quest (Tradok: Technomancer Woes) to be completed rather than the title quest for Technomancers. *Mental Bane has now been separated out to have a different quest reward from the crafted version. The quest reward is not tradeable, but the crafted version is. *Added a Beginner Table Saw Station to the logging came out the south gate of Dalimond. *Purchased formulas now have a hoard value so that they may be hoarded. *The trinket "Enraged" has been renamed "Fury of Daggarth" to distinguish it from the Crystalshaper ability. *Ceremonial Tower Shield or Scale now have a 25% chance to proc a defensive buff "Might of Istaria's Army". **The Might of Istaria's Army buff provides a reduction in damage from non-standard melee or spell attacks for 5 minutes. *Aura of Fire duration to 30 minutes (from 1 hour) *Freezing Touch recycle to 5 seconds (from 30), duration to 30 minutes (from 2 hours) *Ice Armor recycle to 5 seconds (from 30), duration to 30 minutes (from 2 hours) *Primal Roar duration to 30 minutes (from 1 hour) *Determination duration to 30 minutes (from 1 hour) *Tokens from the Rift now have 0 bulk. *Energize duration to 30 minutes (from 1 hour) *Melee Flurry recycle to 90 seconds (from 4 minutes), duration to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Flow like Water recycle to 90 seconds (from 5 minutes), buff duration to 15 seconds (from 1 minute), increase dodge value to +75 *Static Aura duration to 30 minutes, pulse to 15 seconds *Sprint recycle to 90 seconds (from 3 minutes) *Vampiric Touch recycle to 5 seconds (from 30), duration to 30 minutes (from 2 hours) *Pillage Spirit recycle to 180 seconds (from 5 minutes) *Fist of Flame recycle to 5 seconds (from 30), duration to 30 minutes (from 2 hours) *Shatter recycle to 120 seconds (from 5 minutes) *Numbing Cold recycle to 180 seconds (from 10 minutes) *Rend Armor recycle to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Cripple recycle to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Puncture recycle to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Feint recycle to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Ranged Flurry recycle to 90 seconds (from 2 minutes), duration to 30 seconds (from 1 minute) *Superior Heal recycle to 90 seconds (from 3 minutes) *Full Heal recycle to 180 seconds (from 5 minutes) *Primal Rebirth recycle to 180 seconds (from 10 minutes) Category:Delta